Let's Call It A Day
by Andrea Weiling
Summary: Aya refuses to get up - that is, until Youji gets him to in a most surprising way. Aya reflects on Youji's reasons for acting such in the morning, and Youji reflects on Aya's growing observing of him. Both are confused, but who will give in? Youji/Aya
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1: Wake-up Call  
  
He felt the sun's rays caress his face even before he opened his eyes, and just   
stayed there for a moment, enjoying the warm company. He felt the tingling across his right  
cheek and cracked his eyes open a tiny bit. He regretted it immediately as garish light   
shone directly into his eyes. He shut them hurriedly and attempted to drop off to sleep   
again. Senses mulled, and the stars gradually faded from his eyesight, leaving behind a   
gentle mull of darkness. The pillow that lay crushed under his head seemed to deepen and   
invite him deeper into a void of a dreamless realm. He shifted slightly and the already   
crumpled sheets under him twisted like snakes into a completely new, unreadable design. His  
hand clutched the sheets tighter as he felt the sun get suddenly brighter, and began to doze  
into the whiteness of midday.  
  
"Aya!", a tenor voice called at the door. "It's past noon! Get up!" Outside the   
door the man pounded his fist several times on the mahogany door, and frowned when he got no  
response. He banged a few more times on the door, with no success on waking the occupant   
inside, and walked down the hall. But before he left, he shouted a threat to the sleeping   
person inside. "Aya, if you don't come out in 10 minutes, I'll whack you with your own   
katana, you hear? That's a promise!" Then he pivoted heel, blondish/ brown locks obscuring   
his vision for a moment, and walked down the hall.  
  
The occupant in the room pretended not to hear.  
  
* 10 minutes later *  
  
Once again the man stood in front of the dark wood door, and frowned in dismay as   
there came no sound from within. Sure, he thought with a mixture of annoyance and fatigue,   
we're all tired the mission last night, but there's no reason to let the Koneko go   
unattended until noon! That lazy slob in there, he'd better get ready to be whacked by his   
own weapon, because I'm giving any mercy nor quarter, he's the one who shirked on duty, so   
he gets what he deserves! He didn't barge in like he wanted to do and announce his   
arrival, but instead opened the door slightly and tiptoed in. His tired comrade was still   
lying in bed, curls of flaming locks barely seen under a pristine white pillow. White   
sheets had been pulled up to his neck, and the ends covered with the pillow. His form was   
just barely distinguishable from the rest of the bed by a faint outlining of his arms,   
holding the pillow in place on top of his head, and his legs, curled up to his chest. There  
was no movement at all in the few seconds that the intruder walked in, save the steady rise   
and fall of his sloping back, and the slight movement of his head as he shifted it to   
balance the pillow better. The mock-attacker stepped into the sunlit room, surveying the   
scene, and noted, with a small hint of satisfaction, that his threat had not gone unheeded;   
the katana was gone from its usual vantage point, propped by the chair, but instead, the   
handle peeked out from the far side of the bed, no doubt currently being held by the   
occupant of the bed.  
  
A muffled sound muted from the blanket, and the intruder strained to hear his words.   
He chuckled a little at them when he deciphered them. The bed had said, "Go away, Youji. I  
need my beauty sleep." Youji chuckled a little more, then rapped the top of the pillow   
slightly and proclaimed snidely, "That's my line, Aya. You should know better than to copy   
me." He shook the shoulder of his sleeping comrade none-too-gently, then suddenly pulled   
the pillow up and out of the redhead's reach. Aya took a second to recuperate, then just   
simply turned upwards to face his green-eyed friend and demanded, "Give me the pillow back."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Aya shifted again and tried to reach it. He hadn't even opened his eyes, so Youji   
couldn't complain that he was already awake. After a few futile tries and a success, a   
foolish game of tug-'o-war ensued, and Youji was thrown head-over-heels over Aya, and   
straight into the wall. Now it was the redhead's turn to chuckle dryly, but he just simply   
propped the pillow back under his head and continued to sleep. Youji detached himself   
precariously from the wall, but when Aya took extra precautions to point his katana at his   
head, he just laughed it off, and turned Aya to face him.   
  
"Wakey wakey", he called softly. He grinned when Aya's body squirmed uncomfortably   
under the blankets, and he pulled back the redhead's bangs to make the sun shine directly   
into his eyes. The sleeper tried to turn over and avoid the coming of sunlight, but Youji   
had taken a firm grip on his shoulder, and he couldn't get free. When he struggled further,   
and Youji didn't let go, he opened his eyes, staring right up at Youji to find out what was   
wrong. Wasn't it apparent that I'm already awake, and just playing?, he thought with an   
edge close to panic. What's wrong with him? What's that 'look' on his face?  
  
What he saw made his heart skip an involuntary beat. Youji was looming over him,   
the sun just over his right shoulder, but his eyes were shaded by the light, sky-tinted   
waves of hair that haloed around Youji's face like a frame. Green eyes flashed with   
something close to surprise, and -what was that? -a hint of longing, perhaps? Whatever it   
was that Aya saw in that glimpse behind those jade eyes, he didn't know, but whatever it   
was, it sent shivers down his spine, but they felt strangely good. But he wasn't going to   
pay attention to that now, and he shut his eyes away from the scene, quite reluctantly for   
some reason. His heart pounded hard in his chest, though he didn't know why, and he didn't   
want this moment to end, for some reason. As soon as he closed his eyes, Youji just about   
gave up, and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Hey...", he cried, annoyed, "you can't just   
fall asleep like that again! Get up! For heaven's sake, it's frickin' NOON, Christ's sake,  
get your lazy blob off this bed this instant!" He hit Aya again, this time a little more   
gently.  
  
He received no answer except for a very fake snore from Aya. Youji groaned and   
began to shake Aya's shoulders exaggeratedly, chanting "get up! Get up!". It didn't work,   
so finally Youji turned Aya back to face him, and shook his head regretfully. "What am I   
going to do with you?"  
  
"Nadaima. Nothing."  
  
Youji just about slapped himself. "Baka! That was a RHETORICAL question! It's not  
supposed to have an answer! Aya, get up!", he called for the umpteenth time, this time   
exasperatedly. Aya opened his eyes just as Youji scooped back his hair into a temporary   
ponytail, and leaned down towards the redhead's close-to-panicking face. Aya drank in the   
new sensations as another wave of shivers raced up and down his spine, causing him to   
shudder a little, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. Youji made it fast and quick, just   
a light peck on his lips, their mouths barely touching at all, but for Aya, it seemed to   
take forever. He even closed his eyes for a moment as Youji's breath tickled at his senses.  
Then Youji was above him, the tense atmosphere shattered and wisped away in an instant,   
dispersing like it had never been there. Those dark eyes seemed even more mysterious now,   
unknowing realms of mystery that Aya wanted to untangle. His eyes widened as Youji's face   
zoomed in a little again, but he realized that Youji was just pushing himself back from the   
bed. His eyes still followed Youji in his travel to the door, and as he swept out the door,   
the older man's back turned halfway, and called over his shoulder, "Be ready in 10 minutes.   
Should be enough for a quick shower and a change of clothes, as well as a fast break for   
food, ne? The girls are just about swamping Ken down there, so we desperately need some   
help. Now GET UP." He stressed the last 2 words, but Aya didn't seem to hear, just stared   
at him until the last hem of Youji's apron disappeared from sight. He was left staring at   
the doorway for a moment, then he dazedly got up and dressed into a fresh change of clothes,  
not bothering with the shower, and trotted down the hall, bumping into both sides of the   
staircase in his unseeing descent to the kitchen, where he found there was a sandwich   
wrapped in cellophane. He lifted it to his lips and began to eat, his mouth forming slow,   
deliberate bites as he thought about the morning.  
  
* * *  
  
Youji watched Aya eat in the kitchen for a moment, then turned from his vantage   
point through the crack in the doorway, and slumped gratefully against the wall in a feeble   
attempt to cease his pounding heart. Anxiously he looked through again, but he couldn't   
distinguish anything from Aya's eyes or his body language, though he had never seen Aya eat   
so slowly. His thoughts raced around his heads in dizzying circles until he lifted both   
hands to hold his head in place in a futile attempt to stop the constant thrumming in his   
aching head.  
  
I hope Aya didn't take that the wrong way, he thought a little anxiously. Pray to  
Kami-sama he didn't get me wrong, now.  
  
Author's note:  
  
I have been into WeiB Kruez for some time now, but this is my first actual attempt   
to write something about it. I have lots of other fanfics, it's just I never post them   
because I don't think they're good enough, and they need revising. I do my revising when I   
don't have any homework, which is close to never. In fact, it is never. This is not the   
only reason I am writing this fic. If you have noticed, all my works seem to be either very  
long or very short. Nothing in 3 or 2 chapters. All of it in either one setting or some 20  
chapter story.   
  
By the way, my story Masquerade hasn't been updated much because I am focusing on   
other fics right now. I will get back to it as soon as I can.  
  
Andrea Weiling  
  



	2. Incorrect Conclusion

Ch.2: Incorrect Conclusion  
  
Ken could tell by the way that Aya walked in that something was wrong. Aya *never*   
bumped into all corners of the shop, never tripped over his own feet while sweeping the   
floor, never dashed a world record of 5 vases to the floor in one day. The soccer player   
could see frustration mirrored in violet eyes, and he wondered just to WHAT extent Youji   
used to wake him up. But there wasn't any time for that; the bell that ended school would   
be ringing soon, if not now, and another swarm of adoring girls would be crowding the shop   
as always, not buying anything, but instead ogling at them. He noticed, with a snicker,   
that most of the girls were headed in Aya's direction. But unlike other days, he didn't   
give them the death glare, and when they offered to go on a date with him, he was actually   
polite enough to say "I'm sorry, I'm busy on that date" instead of shooting them all death   
glares. Something had happened to him over the course of the night, but Ken didn't quite   
think so. He caught Aya sending looks at Youji's back, with no avail, because the oldest   
member of WeiB didn't seem to be meeting his eye. It was all very much in vain but it was   
an attempt nonetheless to get Youji's attention. Ken had to give the guy credit for trying.  
  
Youji was his normal self, except for the fact that he avoided Aya's eyes at all   
costs. He even volunteered to go with Ken to help with soccer coaching instead of staying   
at the Koneko to flirt with the girls. There was something fishy about this, but Ken put it  
off until practice. He caught Omi's eye for a moment before he picked up his jacket and   
walked out of the door, with Youji still trailing behind, seemingly attracted to the girls   
and having second doubts about going. Ken finally dragged him out of the shop, but   
fortunately Youji's diverted attention towards the girls gave Ken a moment to talk to Omi.   
He motioned a quick motion of "Come over here" to Omi, and Omi pretended to be taking a   
customer's order to sneak into the next room over. Ken checked to see that neither Aya nor   
Youji was anywhere near, and asked in a low voice, "You've noticed it too?"  
  
Omi looked around for a moment, then said back, "Of course. I'm not blind, you   
know. One way or the other, you ask Youji at practice, and I'll try and approach Aya while   
you guys are gone. You up for that?"  
  
Ken nodded and shifted his coat to his shoulder, and dragged Youji out of the shop.   
The 2 of them supervised the kids for a little bit, then slouched down the shade of the   
willow tree above. Ken noticed, with a level of astonishment and surprise, that Youji was   
actually very good at soccer; the ball went swiftly wherever he wanted it go, with no   
trouble at all. Plus, while Ken was plain tuckered out, Youji still looked as fit and   
fiddle as if he had just stepped onto the playing field. But he warded the little ones   
away, and sighed as he collapsed beside Ken. The brunette held up a water bottle towards   
him, but Youji waved it away, just closing his eyes and letting his sunglasses drop to his   
nose, effectively shading out the sun. Ken shrugged and replaced the half-filled bottle in   
the pocket of his coat. Both say in amiable silence for a little while, and finally Ken   
couldn't stand the silence anymore. Obviously Youji was NOT asleep, but thinking about   
something. Wasn't Youji the one who always talked and chatted, keeping up the good   
unification of the team? He certainly isn't that way right now, and I'm starting to get   
worried since he hasn't spoken a word to me at practice except for commands of "Pass it to   
me!" or "Hey! I'm free!". Something is WRONG, and I want to know what it is, Ken thought   
a little anxiously.  
  
He lay a hand on Youji's shoulder, and the blonde jumped in surprise, looking over   
his sunglasses at Ken questioningly. Ken took his hand off Youji's shoulder and ran it   
though his hair. "What's up with you and Aya today? You 2 are just so jumpy today. Did   
something happen when you tried to get him out of the bed?"  
  
Youji recoiled a little at this prediction, and Ken took that as a 'yes', so he   
quickly added, "It is, isn't it? What happened?"  
  
Youji pushed his shades up, covering his eyes, and turned away so Ken couldn't see   
his face. After a few moments of through the tense atmosphere that wrapped around them, Ken  
heard Youji's softly said answer.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
Frustrated at this lack of information, Ken slammed his fist sideways against the   
trunk of the tree. It did no harm to the tree, but Ken effectively made Youji jump again.   
"Dammit, Youji!", he voiced with an edge dangerously close to anger, "it's considerably more  
than 'nothing', you know. I'm not blind, you know. I can tell that there's something   
between you and Aya that happened this morning, and I want to know what it is. 'Nothing'   
isn't exactly an answer that matches that category, you know!" Immediately he regretted his  
words as Youji whirled around and stared at him over his glasses. Ken felt unable to tear   
his eyes from the jade green that held his, but they narrowed dangerously with a threat of   
what to come if he said anymore about the subject this day, or any day. Something   
catastrophic had happened between the 2 of them, he could tell by the close to panic look in  
Youji's eyes, and the slight tremor in his voice as he spoke in his tenor voice. The wind   
shifted slowly under the boughs of the tree, stirred by the tendrils of plant that almost   
scraped the grassy floor.   
  
"Don't even say a WORD, Ken. Give me the reason, and I swear -!", the threat was   
left unfinished as Youji swirled his coat around him and turned heel. Ken could only   
watched dazedly as the blonde walked down the little hill back towards the Koneko. Then he   
breathed back a sigh of relief and unspoken fear as he realized that he had just escaped an   
encounter with Youji at the very border point of anger.  
  
* * *  
  
Omi and Aya swept the floor in silence, the younger occasionally peeking to look up   
at Aya's face, which was kept blank and unfeeling. He gave a little half-sigh that caught   
Aya's attention, and he continued to sweep the floor, hoping that the lead was taken. It   
worked, because Aya stopped sweeping and looked at him. He lifted the broom again to start   
sweeping again, then stopped in midair as Omi almost slapped him for such clueless-ness. He  
thought the better of the action, and came over to talk to Omi. The youngest member sighed   
in relief. He didn't turn his head up until Aya was standing above him, waiting for him to   
speak. He straightened, brushed the sweat from his forehead, and faced Aya, who was waiting  
expectantly in front of him.  
  
"Give me a truthful answer on this one."  
  
"Depends on what question."  
  
Omi could have laughed at his optimism right then, but he refrained from doing so,   
and instead ran a hand through his mop of hair that flopped back uselessly on his head.   
"Well, number one: why are you trying to get Youji's attention? And number two: Just what   
happened to you and him in the morning when he was sent upstairs to wake you up?"  
  
Aya stopped short at this, and Omi could tell by the stiffening-ness of his   
shoulders that his prediction was correct. The redhead gave his own sigh of the confusion   
that brewed inside him, but before he could say anything, the back door slammed, and both   
their heads turned towards the figure that trotted up the stairs. Waves of gold bounced   
with every step the going-upstairs figure conquered, and Omi say Aya quickly find his shoes   
fascinating. Omi pursed his lips in annoyance of being so close to get Aya talking, but   
when he looked at where Aya was standing a moment ago, and found that the broom had been   
dropped, and there was no tall, pale leader of WeiB anywhere. He dashed into the kitchen,   
only to hear boots pound up the stairs. He cursed as he saw the telltale flash of red hair   
disappear behind a wall, and waited for Ken to come back home with any information that he   
might've gathered.  
  
Ken did come home, not just without Youji and no information, but with dinner   
instead. The 2 called and knocked on both closed doors of their comrades, switching people   
to annoy, but there came no answer from either door. So the 2 youngest members of WeiB sat   
down at the dinner table and talked softly about the 2 people upstairs who refused to appear  
for another hour, 2 hours, 3 hours. Finally they did get anxious, and left a portion of the  
meal wrapped in cellophane outside each of their doors, to make sure that they got something  
to eat at the very least, and, in a way, repentance for trying to pry. They both each gave   
one last futile knock on each of the doors, then gave up on every getting the people out of   
their doors, and returned to their respective rooms to sleep.  
  
Aya and Youji's doors opened at the same time, right after they herd the telltale   
creak of Omi's bed down the hall being sat upon, and picked up their meals. They did not   
look at each other, but instead retired to their own rooms, silent and confused in their own  
thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Aya chewed each bite of his dinner carefully and deliberately, thinking. He didn't   
want to eat right that moment; there was too much going on in his mind. But he knew that he  
had to eat something, so he ate and thought at the same time. The food was Chinese food, a   
small part of his brain told him, but he barely paid attention to the food, and rather   
towards the person who had also been picking up his food when he was. In all of his   
thinking (mixed with his stumbling over this and falling over that), he had only come up   
with one conclusion: Youji was in love with him. But he couldn't be sure until he heard   
those words fall from Youji's own lips in confirmation, so he put that aside and thought a   
little more. What had been that feeling he had felt that morning? Was he, himself, Aya the  
serious, unfeeling one, in love with Youji? It seemed impossible to him, but now he wasn't   
so sure, especially as he recalled the shivers that ran up and down his spine when the   
blonde had kissed him. He shuddered a little at the memory, and touched his own lips as if   
he could still feel Youji's mouth over his, that brief touch that was so electrifying yet so  
calm and composed, so precise and to the point that Aya would've never thought of it ever.   
He set down his now empty plate and fork, and lifted himself off the bed. He was prepared   
for the worst (for Youji to tell him "What kiss?" and mean it) or the best (Youji blushing   
and telling him "I love you"). He readied himself, and stepped out the door. Every step   
seemed to take forever to Youji's door, a door to the path of love, or the door to the path   
of hate. He couldn't be sure, but he was willing to take that risk.  
  
* * *  
  
Youji opened the door, a bundle of towels and clothes under his arm, and strode out   
into the hall. He stopped abruptly as he saw red hair in front of him, and got a tad bit   
defensive. His tone was carefully controlled into a monotone of indifference and a blank   
look was what he wore on his face. His eyes were carefully guarded, with a stalwart saying   
of courage reflected in them.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to ask you about this morning."  
  
The blonde had no reply to this.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Why do you think I kissed you?", Youji leaned on the railing over the stairs.  
  
Aya shifted slightly, and said softly as he could that it was barely a whisper from   
his mouth, "Because you love me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Aya took that response as a cue to repeat what he said, and he said a little louder   
this time, "Because you love me."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and the air was thick and condenscending as Youji   
replied to Aya's unspoken query. "What?", he started slowly. "You took that as a clue that  
I'm in love with you?" The redhead had no reply to this, his own mind starting to creep   
with unsuspecting dread of the hidden meaning behind those words, the reading between the l  
ines. Warning bells went off in his head to leave while he still had his heart intact, but   
he found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move, rooted to the solitary moment.  
  
Youji crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him impassively. "I'm straight,  
Aya."  
  
Aya didn't answer. Youji continued.  
  
"I like to hang out with WOMEN, got it?"  
  
Aya had no answer. His whole world seemed to crash down before his eyes as Youji   
said his next words.  
  
"I don't love you, Aya."  
  
The blonde pushed past Aya at these words, and continued towards the shower. The   
redhead could only dazedly stare as Youji brushed past him, and when he felt the door slam,   
he felt like that was the door to his love. He crumpled to the ground, and softly tears wet  
the floor below, until he raised himself from the ground and stumbled blindly back to his   
room.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This fic is coming along nicely...I like the turnout. This came to me when I was   
listening to that song "ATW (La La La)" and the part "The kisses of the sun...". I must be   
pretty bored to be listening to that song, but at least I got something done about it. I   
want to update this ASAP, so I'll be writing this one more than the others.  
  
Andrea Weiling  
  



	3. Revelation

Ch.3: Revelation  
  
When he walked out of the shower, there was no one in the hall. He half-expected   
Aya to still be there, collapsed on the floor, crying his heart out, but the hall was empty.  
A twinge of guilt twisted his heart, and he found his feet moving towards the his comrade's   
door. Unbidden, he grasped the doorknob in shaking hands, and pushed it open. He was ready  
to accept his fate, and he knew that Aya's words had pulled on the strings of their   
friendship, but he had just added insult to injury, and was ready to apologize.   
  
The room looked the complete opposite of the one he saw that morning. The blinds   
had been half-closed, so the only illumination was the thin threads of moonlight that wound   
around the room. He could see the bed had been unmade since morning, the silken sheets   
still twisted in intricate patterns. The blankets had been thrown back and mussed up into   
something that resembled a ball at the foot of the bed, half on the floor, half still   
hanging on for dear life to the edge of the bed. A solitary chair stood in the middle of   
the room, unoccupied, with a pile of still-unread books beside it. On the other side, there  
was a shorter pile of read books. Aya had never seemed like the studious type, but he was   
ready to believe anything right now, including the fact that Aya read books in his spare   
time. But this wasn't what he came here for, and he spied Aya with in the middle of the   
bed, head hunched in between his legs, arms propped on his knees. He had changed into his   
pajamas, a mixture of dark blue and black and white, and he could see the line of moonlight   
collide into each other creeping on his back. He was entranced, fully intoxicated as Aya   
lifted his brilliant red head, and locked eyes with him.  
  
The tranquil forest met its fate within the flickering embrace of flames.  
  
"Aya, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that I have lots more on my mind, and   
the kiss this morning wasn't the top of my list of things to do at that moment. I was   
frustrated, and I'm sorry I took it out on you."  
  
Aya nodded, his throat constricting, and he patted the space on the bed beside him.   
It was an invitation to sit. The blonde man compiled, and the bed audibly creaked as he sat  
down on it. They didn't look at each other, just stared into space ahead. Finally Aya's   
voice came through the air, softly and gently, not to surprise the older man, forming words   
that he wanted to hear, a shoulder that wouldn't collapse upon itself, a shoulder he could   
depend on, and cry upon without shame. He couldn't hear the words, they were hazy and he   
could only distinguish his name, but he could tell they were comforting, and that was   
something he desperately needed right now. His head slipped through the air, and met Aya's   
shoulder with a slight thump of sound. Hair covered his vision, and he brushed the   
hinderance away, and just lay his head on Aya's shoulder. He wouldn't cry until the news   
had been broken.  
  
"Remember Schrient?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Remember that girl I fought, the one that looked so much like Asuka?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"I found out that she really was Asuka today."  
  
Aya had no answer to this, but just lifted his arm gently and put it around Youji.   
He drew the man closer, and felt Youji snuggle deeper into his embrace. His heart pounding,  
he stroked Youji's hair protectively, and felt the man buckle under him, succumbing to the   
tears that flowed over his cheeks and face, streamed over his hands that were clutched   
around him, and soaked through the cotton fabric of Aya's pajama top.  
  
"Cry it all out, Youji. Don't hold back."  
  
The blonde did as he was told, and soon after a little while of absentmindedly   
stroking his hair, Aya realized that Youji had stopped crying, probably some time ago. He   
shook his shoulder a little, and whispered his name. There was no answer, and then Aya   
gently pried him away and stared at Youji's face. The man was asleep, his vibrant green   
eyes closed, watching oblivion, and his lips slightly parted. Aya smiled a little, and then  
carried Youji back to his room. The older man wasn't as heavy as he thought; in fact, he   
was lighter than most. He kicked the door open, and threw back the covers on Youji's bed.   
The man stirred slightly, but then simply turned over in Aya's arms as he lay him down. He   
slumbered on, and Aya watched for spell, just the steady rise and fall of his chest, the way  
the moonlight shifted its position in illumination of Youji: first on his face, then over   
his hair, and then finally to the floor near Aya's feet.   
  
The watching dared him, and he couldn't resist as he slowly bent his face down to   
Youji's and pressed his lips to his. Those lips parted slightly, and Aya felt himself stay   
there for a moment, then he closed his eyes as he left those lips, and he stood over Youji   
for a moment. He glanced at the clock near Youji's bed, and read its numbers: 12:50 AM. It  
was late. He turned to leave the room, and to leave the faint feeling that he thought was   
love behind as well.  
  
* * *  
  
Youji stirred as he felt something touch his lips. He realized that they were lips,  
someone's, but he didn't care, and slightly parted them. The kiss itself was brief, but   
Youji was too tired to argue, and just let it come and go. He didn't feel the presence   
leave just yet, so he let his eyes remain closed. Then he heard the swish of the person   
leaving, and opened his eyes quickly. It was Aya, who had no doubt carried him to his bed,   
and had watched him for a little while, and was now about to leave. Frantically Youji   
remembered those lips on his, and a feeling rushed through him, the same heady feeling that   
he got when he was with Asuka, except so much stronger. He reached out and grabbed whatever  
was there, and caught hold of Aya's wrist.  
  
Aya stiffened, then turned around. He was hypnotized by those dark pools of mystery  
once again, and he walked back a step, then another, then another, until he was back at the   
edge of the bed, and clutching Youji's wrist as well. Then Youji reached up and grabbed a   
fistful of his shirt front, pulling it down. Aya barely had a moment to register what was   
happening before Youji's mouth claimed his, and he found himself tumbling head over heels   
onto the bed, with Youji beside him, foundling his hair as they kissed. Moonlight seared   
through the window like the sun that morning, and Aya remembered the whole day's events in a  
flash of memory. Youji swiftly broke the kiss and asked, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"What a day."  
  
Youji chuckled softly. "Hai, it was quite a hectic day."  
  
"I fell in love, got rejected, and got the person I originally fell in love with in   
love with me. What a day. I think I want to sleep, now."  
  
"Yeah", came Youji's reply. "Let's call it a day."  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, I'm done, and this is probably my record: a 3 chapter story in one weekend.   
Gosh, I'm happy I'm finished, then I don't have to do much more for the rest of the week, my  
friends won't bug me for new stuff as much. It's currently almost 11 PM, so I need to catch  
some sleep before I get back to school tomorrow.  
  
Andrea Weiling  
  



End file.
